Understanding and correctly estimating the channel in an advance wireless communication system between a user equipment (UE) and a base station (e.g., eNB and/or gNB) is important for efficient and effective wireless communication. In order to correctly estimate the channel conditions, the UE may report (e.g., feedback) information about channel measurement, e.g., CSI, to the eNB (e.g., gNB). With this information about the channel, the eNB is able to select appropriate communication parameters to efficiently and effectively perform wireless data communication with the UE.